New Life
by watergirl012
Summary: 15 year old Madison Greer has a horrible life.She's been abused by her mother who blames her for her father leaving them.She's always hiding out in the library reading about greek mythology. One day two people walked in and changed her whole world. Will Maddie like this new world?...pls be nice to me this is my 1st fanfic..i want to be an author 1 day and i kinda suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the Greek mythology section at the local library. The library was usually empty besides a few other people like me who liked to read a lot.

I heard the bell that was on the front door chime and looked up.

A female about my age(15)with curly blond princess hair, she was tan, and had an athletic build, and when she looked behind her I saw that she had stormy grey eyes.

A male the same age came in behind her. He was very good looking with dark brown or black hair, he also had an athletic build but not in a bulky way, and his eyes were sea-green, and looked just as wild as the sea.

They both whispered quickly and quietly to each other. They both looked worried, and kept looking back at the front door.

I looked back down at my book, but found that I couldn't concentrate at all.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the guy and girl come my way looking at the shelves of books as they went.

I kept my eyes on my book.

"Excuse me?" I heard right next to me.

I looked up into the stormy grey eyes of the girl.

"Can I get a book behind you?" She asked nicely.

She smiled but I could see the worry that she tried to hide.

I moved out of the way of the mythology books.

I could here them whispering to each other, but they were whispering to quietly for me to hear.

Then from the corner of my eye I saw his eyes on me.

Without taking his eyes off me, he tapped the girls arm, and when she looked at him, he pointed at me.

"Is she reading what I think she's reading?" He whispered.

He must have forgotten to be quieter, so I wouldn't hear.

They stood up, and came over to me. When they stood next to me I looked up at them.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, and I no we don't know you but can we ask you a few questions?" The girl asked.

I nodded and put my book down.

They settled on the ground in front of me.

"Have you taken a class to read ancient Greek?" The guy asked.

I looked into his sea-green eyes.

"Wouldn't be nicer, as strangers to introduce yourselves first?" I asked quietly.

They looked at each other.

"I'm so sorry, I have a lot on my mind right now," The girl said. "I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson."

She held out her hand and I took it in mine and shook it. The guy names Percy did the same. I took his hand hesitantly and shook it gently.

"I'm Madison Greer, but go by Maddie, and to answer your question," I said looking in Percy's eyes. "No, why would you ask? I'm not reading ancient Greek"

"Yes you are," Annabeth said.

I looked over at her. She was holding the book I was reading.

"Look at it. Don't strain your eyes like your trying to see something that's not there," She said.

I looked at it and saw the letter move and go into a language I didn't understand. Until they moved again and went back to normal where I could read it.

"Did you see it?" Percy asked.

I didn't stop looking at the book.

"The letter moved and it looked like a language I have never seen then it went back to normal," I said.

"Yeah, that's called ancient Greek," Percy said. "Do you have a hard time reading anything, but books like this?"

"Are you dyslexic?" Annabeth asked seeing my questioning look.

I looked down at my hands.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it," Percy said. "We both had dyslexia, and ADHD."

I looked up, going back and forth from looking from each of them.

"How did you no I have ADHA and dyslexia?" I asked.

They both half sighed.

"All will be explained soon," Annabeth said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I will try to add chapters as fast as I can but I do get busy sometimes…and if I keep this going long enough I'll have school to deal with.**_

_**I hope you liked my 1**__**st**__** chapter and I hope you like the 2**__**nd**__** too.**_

_**I do not own PJO or any of the characters except for Madison Greer and her mother.**_

_**Well, what are you waiting for? Go and read!**_

__"We need to go and talk in private for a moment," Annabeth said gesturing to Percy and herself.

I nodded.

They got up, and went to the other side of the library.

I watched them for a few second, and saw Percy take out a cell phone and call someone, after a few second I got up and sneaked out the front door without making the bell chime.

I ran as fast as I could as far as I could go.

I got a good distance between me and the library.

I looked behind me, still able to see the library.

I stopped holding my side where the stitch I got from running was.

I stared at the library waiting for movement.

Then I saw two people come out of the library. I couldn't exactly tell who it could be, but when they started running towards me I got that it was Percy and Annabeth.

I turned and ran around the corner and ran past this building.

_THE BUILDING! _My mind yelled at me.

I stopped and pivoted and ran into the building.

I knew they would figure out that I was hiding in the building. It was the only place to hide for a few miles.

It an abandoned building. There was garbage and a bunch of random things all over the ground. It was also very dark. The only light was from a small hole in the ceiling.

I stood there letting my eyes adjust the darkness, then started around to look for a hiding place.

_Who were these people and what did they want with me? _I asked myself.

I found a door and opened it. It was just a closet.

I closed it and headed to the stairs to my left.

When light poured into the building I ran up the stairs as fast as I could without making a sound. I got to the top and hid in the darkest shadows, and looked down upon the two people that were below.

It was Percy and Annabeth.

"She's in here," Annabeth said. "It's the only place she could be since we didn't see her running outside."

I saw Percy nod and reach into his pocket and grabbed a pen and clicked it.

It turned into a sword.

I backed up where I could see them.

"Put that away," I heard Annabeth say. "She's already scared. She doesn't need to see someone who's looking for her holding a sword."

"What if we're not the only one's in here?" He asked.

She didn't say anything for a second.

"Fine, just keep it down."

I heard them start walking around.

I crawled on my hand and knees and looked for somewhere to hide.

_How did that pen turn into a sword? Why does he have a pen that turns into a sword? Who the hell are these people? _A bunch of questions swarmed my mind.

I had to concentrate to clear my head, so I could find somewhere to hide.

I found a string hanging down on the ceiling. I crawled to it. When I got into the hallway, I stood up.

I grabbed the string and pulled slowly. I saw something move on the ceiling and jumped back.

A set of stairs sat in front of me. Thankfully it had made no noise coming down.

I looked up at the hole in the ceiling. I couldn't see anything, from the lack of light.

I though for a second, but then I heard them coming up the stairs behind me.

I quickly but quietly went up the stairs. When my head went through the hole I saw a light on the far side of the attic.

I climbed the last couple steps, and stood in the attic.

I headed to the light and found a medium sized window. Just big enough for someone to climb through.

I tried to open it but it would budge.

"Maybe she went up there?" I head Percy's voice float up through the hole.

I started to panic a little.

I looked around and found a crowbar laying next to my foot.

I held the crowbar behind my head like I was holding a bat.

I knew I had one chance. If I didn't hit it hard enough the first time they'll get up here faster, and I wont be able to escape.

I balanced my weight on both legs and swung the crowbar as hard as I could.

The window shattered, and I turned my head to avoid the flying glass hitting my face.

But I turned a second to late, because it hit my cheek.

I felt it run across my cheek leaving a long, kind of deep gash in its place, and another piece of glass got imbedded in my upper arm.

"What was that?" Annabeth said loudly.

"I'm guessing Maddie," He said.

I heard them run up the stairs and I crawled through the window.

"Maddie!" Annabeth yelled.

I guess she said my foot or something.

I ran across the roof of the abandoned building.

I carefully avoided the weak looking pieces. A big chunk of roof disappeared in front of me, and I didn't have time to stop. I jumped over the hole, but didn't jump far enough.

"Oh my gods. Maddie hold on we're coming," Annabeth yelled.

_That's what I didn't want. _I thought.

I gathered up some strength and swung my right leg up onto the roof and pulled myself up.

I started running again.

When I got to the end of the roof, I stopped.

I heard both Annabeth and Percy stop.

I looked down at the ground that was two stories below. It looked really far.

"There's no where to go," Percy said. "Come on. We're not going to hurt you. We want to help you."

I looked back at them.

Percy had that pen sword in his hand still. He saw me looking at it, and made it turn into the pen again.

I looked into Annabeth's eyes.

"He might be a Seaweed Brian, but he's right. We want to help you," She said.

I looked back down at the ground then back at them.

I sighed and took a few steps towards them. They both smiled and I came a little closer.

Then before they could even react, I turned around and jumped off the roof.

_**Please tell me what you think….and if you guys really want something in it just tell me….i might or might not do it….just depends on what you want**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Im trying hard to make this a really good fanfic and I hope Im succeeding…please tell me if I am….or if I need to try harder….**_

_**I don't not own any characters except Madison Greer and her mother(who is coming up very soon)(I think)**_

_**So go on! Go! Read!**_

As I was falling through the air, it felt as if time slowed.

I barely heard both Percy and Annabeth yell my name above me.

I heard the air whistling in my ears as I gained speed. I felt my wavy red velvet hair in the air above me.

As I neared the ground I tensed up, and got ready for the impact, but then I remembered that I was suppose to relax. As hard as it was to relax I managed it before I hit the ground.

I landed on my feet and rolled, doing a summersault. I stood up quickly. The adrenaline in my body was in over drive, and I bolted as the buildings front doors opened.

I ran down the empty road. There was not a car or house or building or anything in sight. It would be another mile before I would see anything, and I didn't think I would make a mile more.

I felt the adrenaline draining from my body. I was getting tired from running for so long. I looked behind me and saw that they were still chasing me. I started slowing down without wanting to, but my body was tired as hell.

After about a minute pain shot up my right leg.

It hurt so much, it slowed me down, a lot, but I pushed through it. I made it to a patch of trees, and hid behind a huge oak.

I sat down panting and pulled up my pant leg to look at my ankle.

It was swollen, and purple and blue. I touched it softly.

The slightest touch made pain shoot through my leg.

I tried moving my ankle but it hurt to much and it wouldn't move.

I think I might have broken it.

How I ran on it while it was broken I have no clue. The only reasonable answer I had was the adrenaline helped.

I felt my arm hurting and my cheek.

I touched my left upper arm and found a piece of glass sticking out, and blood running down my arm.

The blood stained my white t-shirt.

I touched my cheek and found the cut was deeper than I thought, and it felt about two inches wide.

I started to get light headed. The pain from my ankle and all the blood that came out of both wounds was getting to me.

The edge of my vision started blurring and turning black.

I faintly heard Percy and Annabeth running through the trees getting closer. I tried to get up to move, but I failed and ended up laying on my side hearing them approach.

"Found her!" I heard Annabeth yell.

"Maddie?" I heard Percy said quietly.

I managed to move my fingers and whisper something inaudible.

I heard them talking to each other quickly, but I was too out of it to understand any of it.

That's when I blacked out completely.

_**Sorry that was kind of short, but I thought that would be a good place to stop. **_

_**Please tell me what you think of it so far, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.**_

_**I'll try to answer all and any questions you may have.**_

_**I'm starting another chapter right now so it'll be up tonight!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Told you I would have the 4**__**th**__** chapter up by tonight! I don't really have anything to say except that PJO does not belong to me….neither do the characters except Madison Greer and her mother….who by the way comes in, in the chapter…..hope you like it!**_

_**Now stop reading all my babbling and GO READ!**_

I woke up with my head pounding, and felt a little dizzy.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around.

I was in the backseat of a car.

I looked to see who was driving and saw that it was a guy about the age I was with short curly hair, dark skin, and a brown chin beard.

In the passenger seat was Annabeth.

I noticed I was sitting weirdly, and noticed I was laying down with my legs resting in Percy's lap.

I felt a little weird having them in his lap, and I tried to sit up.

He looked over at me.

"No, don't sit up," He said pushing lightly on my shoulder making me lay back down.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

My voice sounded hoarse, and my through was dry. Very dry.

"My place," He said simply.

I felt my eyes widen.

He slightly smiled at the look I had.

"Don't worry, we're not kidnappers or anything," He said.

I looked at Annabeth and the guy who was driving.

Annabeth was looking at me. Her stormy grey eyes on mine.

"Aren't you going to ask why I ran from you guys?" I asked.

"That would be a logical question for us to ask, but its very understandable," She said.

I closed my eyes again wishing I didn't feel dizzy.

"Does anyone have something to drink?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"I do," Percy said.

I felt him move slightly, which made pain shoot up my leg.

"Ow," I said a little to loudly.

He sat back quickly.

"Sorry," He said.

He handed me a water bottle that was half full.

I opened the cap and chugged the rest of the water.

"Thanks," I said.

He nodded.

"Who's he?" I said.

"I'm Grover Underwood," He said looking back at me quickly.

He had brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"You to."

Nobody talked for a few minutes until I got a really strange feel in my mouth.

"Stop the car," I said.

"What? No," Grover said.

"Cant have you running off again," Percy said.

"I don't think I can run with my ankle like that, and stop the car before I throw up in it," I said sitting up a little to fast.

I got light headed and pain shot through my leg at the same time.

Grover quickly pulled over and I opened the door, before it was even completely stopped.

I hopped out(literally) and hopped to the clump of trees that were right there and threw up my breakfast.

Someone was behind me holding my hair back.

After my stomach was empty I stopped throwing up.

I held my hand to my mouth for a few seconds to make sure I was done.

I turned around and saw Annabeth. She let my hair go and handed me another bottle of water.

I twisted the cap open and swished some water in my mouth, then spit it out.

I did that a couple times then took a drink.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked nicely.

I nodded, and she helped me get back to the car.

We went on our way again.

I had refused to lay down again, so now I was leaning against the seat and the door with my left leg bent and under my right, which was on Percy's lap.

I rested my cheek against the cool glass of the window.

"How long have I been out?" I asked to no one in particular.

"A half hour," Percy said.

"We've been driving for a half hour!"

"No. it took Grover twenty minutes to get to us," Annabeth said accusingly.

"I cant help that you made me drive during rush hour," He said to his defense.

I smiled slightly.

"How much longer till we reach your place?" I asked.

"Why? So you can see how long you have to plan your escape?" He asked sarcastically.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but Annabeth beat me to the chase.

"Oh, shut up Seaweed Brain. Like she said earlier, I don't think she can even walk on that ankle, and she just threw up. She's probably feeling sick from the loss of blood and from her ankle, and I don't think being in a car helps."

She then looked at me.

"Ignore him. We're here," She said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry guys that I didn't get Madison's mother in the last chapter. I got a little carried away with that chapter and wrote a to long of a chapter, so I have to cut off a chunk of it….but her mother is in this one….enjoy! **_

I looked out the window and saw that I was in New York. I noted to myself that I lived fifteen minutes away, right outside of New York.

Annabeth helped me out of the car, and Percy came over to me and acted as if he was about to pick me up.

"What are you doing?" I said taking one step(hop)back.

"There's a bunch of stairs," He said.

I opened my mouth to argue, but he beet me to it.

"You pasted out, you've lost quiet a bit of blood, I think you're ankles broken, and you've thrown up, I don't think you need to be walking, or well in your case hopping." He slightly smiled.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny," I said looking at him.

That seemed to make him smile more, and I had to say he was super attractive.

_Stop! _I told myself.

He picked me up gently, and carried me up the stairs with Annabeth in front of us, and Grover behind us.

I noticed that he was on a pair of crutches.

He saw me looking, and I looked away quickly.

"Don't be afraid of looking, I'm not self conscious of my crutches. Actually between you and me, I don't even need them," He said smiling.

I gave him a questioningly look, and I felt Percy's chest(very strong feeling)shaking as if he was laughing.

When I looked at his face he was.

"You'll see why very soon," Percy said.

We came through another door and into an apartment.

Percy laid me down on the couch. I tried sitting up, but he shook his head.

"Mom, is it ready?" Percy called out.

A woman came through a door that I assumed lead to the kitchen. She had curly medium brown hair, blue eyes, and was kind of tan.

She smiled sweetly at me.

"Hi, I'm Sally Jackson, but you can call me Sally," She said.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"Mom, she threw up on the way here, is it done?" Percy asked looking at his mother.

She nodded and went back through the door and came back a second later with a mug of something.

She said down next to me and put the mug to my lips.

"What is this?" I asked before taking a drink.

"Its going to make you feel better," She said not answering my question.

I took a sip, and it tasted like water, but there was something else to it, but I couldn't place my finger on the taste.

I felt it go down my throat and to my belly. It did indeed make me feel better.

"Thanks I feel, much better, now can I go home?" I said sitting up.

Sally gently pushed me back down into the sofa.

"No dear, this didn't heal your ankle," She said carefully.

I nodded sadly.

"Can I take a look at it?" She asked.

I nodded again and she moved down by my leg.

She lifted the pant leg and cringed when she saw it.

"Just by the looks of it, I would say its broken. Can you move it at all?" She asked.

"No, when I try it hurts really badly."

She nodded and disappeared behind the door again.

She was gone for a few minutes, but when she came back she had a bowel of water with two rags in it, and something else that I couldn't tell what it was.

"Annabeth can you get that piece of glass out of her arm, please?" Sally asked Annabeth.

She nodded and sat down on the ground next to me.

"Your lucky that jump didn't kill you," She whispered.

"I know," I said simply.

"I'm going to pull this out in a second, ok?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Why did you jump anyways?"

"Well two strangers come up to you, who tells you your biggest secret, then follows you as your running away from them, when one of them has a sword that came out of a pen, wouldn't you?" I asked.

"Put it that way, I guess," She pulled the glass out of my arm, and I yelped. "I would have jumped. Sorry I would have told you I was about to pull it out, but it would have hurt more."

I nodded.

Annabeth cleaned up the blood on my arm, then looked at Sally.

"Sally? I think she's going to need a few stitches on her arm," She said.

I looked down at Sally. She had been getting something ready for my ankle.

She got up and looked at my arm.

"I'll put in a couple stitches before I work on your ankle," She said looking at me.

I sighed, and my cell phone rang.

I fished it out of my right front pocket of my jeans.

I cringed at the caller ID.

It was my mother.

I answered the phone, but before I could even say 'hello' she stared talking…or make that yelling.

"MADISON GREER, YOU WERE TO BE HOME TEN MINUTES AGO!"

She yelled so loudly I had to pull the cell away from my ear.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

She was so loud that everybody in the room could hear and they also cringed.

"I'm over at a friends house, sorry that I forgot to tell you," I half-lied quietly

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!"

I said nothing.

"IS THAT 'FRIENDS' PARENTS HOME? CAN I TALK TO ONE OF THEM?"

Sally held her hand out for my phone, and I gave it to her.

She got up and went into the kitchen before putting it to her ear.

"Is you mom always like that?" Annabeth asked quietly.

I nodded.

She leaned in really close, and whispered in my ear, "Does she hit you?"

I nodded again, and felt tears fill my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

She sighed and got up, and went to the kitchen.

Percy then grabbed the other wash cloth, and came over to clean something.

He ended up cleaning my scratch on my cheek. While he cleaned it, I couldn't help, but stare into his eyes.

"What did Annabeth ask you?" He asked nicely.

I turned my head, and looked at the couch, but he continued to clean my face.

"Nothing," I lied even though I knew, he knew I was lying.

He didn't push, which I liked.

Sally came back out and handed me back my cell. I was relived to see that the call was ended, and I didn't need to speak with my mom again, but I did notice that the screen had cracked.

"Damn it, I cracked my screen," I said.

"Please watch your language," Sally said.

"Sorry," I said looking at her.

"I told your mom that your going on vacation with us," Sally said.

I saw something in her eyes. Pain? Worry? Sadness?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you wont be going home for a while," She got to work, getting ready to stitch me up.

"There's something you have to see first, and you need to hear a little story before you can even think about leaving," She said.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You have seen a little piece of what Maddie's life is like, and you'll see more of how her life is like in some later chapters. Not sure how much later, but I'll be later. **_

_**Just to let you all no, I will not be ending this anytime soon. I'm hoping I can make it pretty long for you guys.**_

_**So, please review. I want to know what you guys think of my story so far. I want to hear any questions, comments, and concerns! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I no I didn't get much of Maddie's mother in the last chapter, but she'll come in a little more here soon. Not sure when exactly, but she'll come in again.**_

_**Ummmm…hope you enjoy my next chapter!**_

"I'm guessing you no about all about the Greek myths?" Percy asked me.

I nodded. I looked down at my broken ankle. Because of Sally, it was now in a cast, feeling better.

"Well, about those myths…there not really myths. There all true. The Gods are real," He said.

I felt my eyes widen.

"And sometimes they leave Olympus, and come down here, and…ummm…." Percy had a hard time saying the next part.

"Have sex with humans?" I offered.

He kind of blushed, but he nodded.

"That's….kinky," I said.

Annabeth laughed.

They all looked a little uncomfortable of this part of the conversation, so I decided to change the subject. A little.

"So, what are you getting at here?" I asked.

"When a God-" Percy started.

"Or Goddess," Annabeth interrupted.

"Or Goddess have children with humans they have half-bloods," Percy finished.

"Or more commonly known as Demigods," Grover said.

I didn't say anything at first.

"What's running through that brain of yours," Annabeth asked me.

"Your not telling me that I'm a half-blood? A Demigod?" I asked ignoring her question.

They all nodded.

"What if I said I didn't believe you guys," I said sitting up on the couch.

"Most of us don't believe it at first," Annabeth said. "Percy didn't."

I looked over at Percy, which was looking at the floor.

"So, if I did believe you guys, who's my father?" I asked.

"Sadly we don't know. Usually the godly parent will leave their sign above your head, but some of them up there don't want to admit they cheated on their wives, so they never claim their kids. But sometimes we can figure it out ourselves by what you like to do the most," Annabeth said.

I nodded slowly.

"So we wait to see if I'm claimed, and if not we have to figure it out?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"So, who are your godly parents?" I asked Annabeth.

"Athena, Goddess of-"

"Wisdom and battle strategy," I finished for her.

She nodded smiling.

I looked at Grover.

"Well, I'm a satyr," He said.

"Have goat. Impressive," I said smiling.

He smiled back at me.

I looked at Percy.

"Let me guess," I said as he opened his mouth to speak. "The dark hair, sea-green eyes, is it Poseidon?" I asked.

He gave me a confusing look and nodded.

"How did you no exactly?" He asked me.

"Well you eyes kind of give it away, and then there's the fact that Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain," I said smiling.

Annabeth laughed, and Percy said nothing.

Nobody said anything for a little while.

My brain started jumping around quickly to different things. Things that didn't even fit into what we're talking about. That would be from my stupid ADHD.

"What about school?" I asked so suddenly that it made everyone jump.

"Well, your going to have to finish the semester, which happens to be fifteen more days, then you can go to camp for the summer," Percy said.

"Wait, camp?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Camp Half-Blood. All the half-bloods go there to train for battles, and to fight monsters, and to be with other half-bloods," Annabeth said.

"But you can also stay there year-round if you wanted," Grover finished.

_I wouldn't need to see my mother ever again. I'll never have to through an embarrassing day of school ever again._ My brain kept thinking like that for about a minute.

"I want to stay year-round," I finally said.

"Are you sure?" Percy said.

"Yeah, it'll be better for me. Better for my…predicament at home," I said a little slowly.

I looked at Annabeth while saying it.

She nodded ever so lightly, and understanding flashed through her eyes.

"I cant go to school like this," I said. "I'm already bullied at school for having ADHD and dyslexia, this'll make it worse," I said.

"I can fix that," Percy said smiling.

_**Hope you guys like it. And please, please, please review. I really want to know what you guys think. I don't care if its positive or negative, just please review!**_

_**I do another chapter here soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yeah sorry guys that I didn't upload a chapter yesterday….i had this family thingy and didn't get home to late last night. I do try to upload more than one chapter a day. **_

_**I do not own PJO…..only Madison Greer and her mother…..**_

_**Oh and I have a stalker…one of my friends from school….every time I upload a chapter it alerts her cell….lol….friend when you read this you will no who you are….miss you and cant wait till school to see you and my other friends….**_

_**I'll shut up now so you can read.**_

"How?" I asked.

"I can use water to heal you," He said simply.

I gave him a confusing look, but he just shook his head.

"Will a bowel of water work?" Sally asked.

"I don't think so, and ocean water would probably help me," Percy said.

"Well, it looks like your going to the beach," Sally said smiling.

"I don't have anything to get wet in," I said.

"I do," Sally said disappearing down the hall to my left.

She came back and handed me a bikini.

"I bought it last summer, but I accidently bought a size to small, and where I bought it doesn't do returns or trades," She said.

"Thank you," I said.

She nodded.

"Bathroom is the down the hall, first door on right."

Annabeth helped me up, then handed me the crutches that Sally had.

I went to the bathroom, and changed into the bikini.

It was royal blue with some delicate swirl design, and it fit me perfectly. The only problem was that it showed my scars on my back. I guess I would have to deal with that when the time comes up.

There was a knock on the door.

I opened it a little. It was Sally.

She handed me something else.

"Thought your clothes were a little dirty," She said smiling.

"Thanks."

I closed the door and looked what she handed me.

I put on a pink tank top over the bikini top. I went to grab the pair of dark blue shorts, and found that there was something sitting on top of them.

I grabbed the small circular container.

"Hide 'em," I said quietly to myself.

It was the name of the stuff on the inside. I looked at the back for the directions.

I read out loud quietly.

"'Apply cream to scars, bruises, small cuts, to cover them up, as if they were never there.

I opened the container, and put some of the cream on my scars on my back.

Then I saw something else written on the lid.

_Water proof. _

That helps.

I left the container on the counter and put the shorts on, being extra careful not to fall, and not to fit my hurt leg.

I grabbed my clothes, and crutches and left the bathroom.

I found Sally at the end of the hall, opposite end of the living room.

I went over to her.

"Thank you," I said.

"I'll wash your clothes if you want," She said.

I nodded and she took my clothes.

"Do you know how long the ride is?" I asked.

"About a half hour," She said.

"Do you have any blank paper, and a mechanical pencil?" I asked.

She nodded, and went into the room to her right. She came back out with a book and a pencil.

"It's empty," She said flipping through all the pages of the sketch book.

We went back into the living room, and we all went down to car.

Percy carried me again, because it was to difficult to go down stairs with crutches, and I had no idea how Grover did. Even though he didn't really need them.

During the ride I drew.

I drew Grover and Annabeth sitting up front in a car. I drew Percy looking out his window, like he was doing, but I added the beach, so it looked like he was staring at it.

By time I finished those two drawing we had made it to the beach.

We walked down through the sand in silence. When we got the point where the sand was wet from the water Annabeth and Grover sat down.

"So, how far in do we need to go?" I asked Percy dropping the crutches.

"I'm not sure," He said.

I took off the tank top and shorts.

"After your done can I swim for like five minutes?" I asked.

They gave me a confusing look.

"I love swimming, and I love swimming in the ocean more, and have only done it once," I said.

They hesitated then nodded.

Percy helped me get to the water. We waited in about waist high.

"I need to hold you hand," He said.

I burst out laughing.

I guess he realized exactly what he said because he started laughing to.

"I need to have contact with you and the water in order to help you," He said.

I waited a second before putting my hand in his open hand.

He put our hands under the water, and closed his eyes.

After a second I noticed water was climbing up my arm he was holding.

It went up the stitches on my arm, and I saw the skin stitch together, and the stitches fall out. Then it continued going up, crossed my chest then up my cheek.

I raised my free hand to my face. The cut was healed.

"How's your ankle?" Percy asked.

I tried moving it, but pain shot up my leg, and I shook my head.

We went out farther. The water was to my armpits when he stopped.

He grabbed my hand without asking this time.

He did the same thing as last time, but water didn't climb up my arm.

"How about now?"

I moved my ankle. No pain this time.

"It work," I said.

I started jumping up and down on it. No pain!

I hugged Percy.

"Thank you," I said.

I went under the water and opened my eyes, which seems really stupid sense this was salt water, but it didn't hurt my eyes.

I saw a reef a little farther away and went back to the surface of the water.

Percy was still right where I had left him.

"I'm going to go explore the roof," I told him.

"I'll go with you to make sure no bad sea animals try to hurt you," He said, and disappeared under the water before I could protest.

I took a big breath and went under, and swan to the reef.

Percy was behind me a little, but was catching up.

The roof was beautiful. It was full of color, and a bunch of fish. The fish were also very colorful.

I found a sea turtle swimming and went to join it.

I could Percy watching me, but I ignored him. I swam with my back to the sandy bottom, and facing the surface. I was swimming under the turtle. When he turned, I turned around and continued exploring.

Percy followed me.

I found a beautiful sea shell and went to the surface with it.

Percy and I swam to shore.

"Annabeth, how long were we under the water?" Percy asked standing in front of her.

I tried not to stare at his exposed chest, but it was kind of hard. He had a six-pack and want to bulky. That was my type.

_Stop it Maddie!_ I yelled at myself.

"About five minutes why?" She asked standing up.

Then her eyes went wide.

"You don't think…that she's…." Annabeth kind of stuttered.

_**Hope you liked my cliff hanger ;D **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I feel really bad for what I'm about to be said, but I have to say it. I leave to go home early Saturday morning, and I don't have internet at home ='(**_

_**So that means I just have tomorrow to upload as many chapters as I can. **_

_**At home I will try really hard to go somewhere with wifi and upload chapters, or you will have to wait for my mom to get wifi, cuz she said she would very soon…..I'm soooo sorry!**_

_**Well here's another chapter for you guys.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Annabeth started pacing in front of me and Percy. It looked a little weird and I imagined it was difficult to pace in sand, but she still did.

She was talking to herself quietly, but I caught some words.

"This cant be.

"They took an oath.

"He wouldn't risk having two children."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked finally.

She turned and looked at Percy.

"Test her," She said. Everybody ignoring my question.

Percy turned towards me.

"Try to move the water," He said.

"Your crazy," I said.

"I can," He said.

He turned towards the ocean, and closed his eyes for a second. He moved his right hand up slowly.

I looked at the water, and saw that there was water shooting up, kind of like a geyser.

He put his hand back down, and the geyser went away.

"Just close your eyes, and visualize what you want the water to do, then move your hand to help it a little," He said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

I did as he said. I visualized the water going up like geyser, then moved my hand like he did. When I opened my eyes nothing had happened.

I looked at Percy then Annabeth.

"Maybe she needs practice to be able to do that," She said.

"She's not. The water would have automatically tried to heal her when she got in the water," Percy said.

"Will someone tell me what is going on!" I half yelled.

They all looked at me.

Annabeth went back to pacing, and Percy put his shirt back on. I looked at Grover.

"They think that you might be the daughter of Poseidon," He said.

"I'm not the daughter of Poseidon," I said. "Yes, I love swimming. Yes, I love the ocean. Yes, I can hold my breath for five minutes. That because I swim so much. I've learned how."

That made Annabeth and Percy pay attention.

"But we still don't know for sure if your not," Annabeth said.

"I know what it would be like if I was his daughter. Percy's right, the water would have healed me without his help," I said.

He nodded.

Annabeth didn't look exactly convinced, but she let it go.

"Lets get back to Percy's," Grover said.

We all headed back to the car, and started the half hour drive.

I drew more. I drew Annabeth. I drew her from the knees up. I put much detail into it, not missing anything. I even got the right shade of grey for her eyes with my pencil. In the open spot I left next to her I wrote in big, calligraphy letters 'Annabeth daughter of Athena.'

By the time I had finished that we were back at Percy's.

"It worked!" Sally said excitedly when we walked through the door.

I smiled, and slightly laughed.

"So I have the couch made up for you, and since you are healed you can go home tomorrow," She said.

I looked at my phone and realized that it was nine-thirty.

We all said bye to Annabeth and Grover, and Sally lent me a spaghetti strap, and a pair of shorts to sleep in.

I changed, and went to the kitchen to eat the late dinner that Sally had made.

I walked into the kitchen to see Sally with a big pot on her head, a metal lid in her left hand, and a wooden spoon in her right hand. Percy had a pan on his head, a metal lid in his left hand, and a wooden spoon in his right.

They were play fighting.

"You have to eat you vegetables!" Sally yelled smiling.

"Never!" Percy yelled, stretching the last syllable, so it sounded like "neveerrrr"

I laughed.

Sally looked at me and smiled bigger.

"Oh, hi Maddie," She said.

They still hit the spoons together like they were swords.

"Hi?" I said making it accidently sound like a question.

She hit her spoon against Percy's and his flew out of his hand. Sally took her chance, and pinned her son against the kitchen table.

"Maddie, the broccoli!" She yelled indicating the plate next to Percy's head.

I ran over, and put a piece of broccoli in his mouth. he tried to spit it out, but Sally kept his mouth shut with her free hand.

I ended up laughing.

When he finished all of his broccoli, she let him go.

She took off her 'armor' and handed me a plate with a hamburger and broccoli.

"Thank you," I said sitting down next to across from Percy.

Percy sat down with a weird look on his face and a plate with a hamburger on it.

I laughed at the look he had.

"Have you ever had broccoli?" He asked with a disgusted look.

I picked up a piece and pretended to examine it.

"Yes," I said, the popped it in my mouth. "It's delicious."

That made Sally laugh, and I laughed at the new face he made at me.

Sally sat down next to Percy, who scotched a little away from her, which made her laugh lightly.

She leaned towards him and took a bite of broccoli. That made him scoot father away. By the time he stopped scooting over he was between Sally and I.

After dinner, I sat down and drew one more picture before going to sleep.

I drew the scene I had seen in the kitchen before we ate. I drew Sally and Percy in their 'armor', and put a counter behind them with a plate of broccoli on it.

I was about to get up to say good night to Sally, who was in the kitchen cleaning up when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Sally said.

She came out of the kitchen, smiled at me, then opened the door.

When I saw the person waiting on the other side of the door, I felt my face fall.

_**Hope you like the funny mother/son moment I put in.**_

_**I know I keep asking, but you guys don't review. PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**I really want to know what you guys think of my story so far before I have to leave!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I love playing cups…ever since I watched Pitch Perfect I wanted to learn how, and last night I did. It only took me about ten minutes to get it right, and I can only go fast or I mess up. I was sitting in the kitchen playing cups when I realized I needed to write the next chapter….soooo here you guys go….enjoy!**_

"How did….did you find me?" I stuttered.

"Your phone has a tracker in it," My mother, Leona said glaring at me.

"You must be Maddie's mother," Sally said forcing a smile. "It's nice to meet you in person."

"Oh, shut it," Leona snapped.

She stormed past Sally and grabbed my arm, and jerked me off the couch.

Sally rushed over to me.

"She's staying the night with a friend," She said.

"I don't see no friend," She said glaring at both of us.

"We were all going to bed," Sally said.

"Most 'sleepovers,'" Leona said 'sleepover' as if she put air quotes around it. "They sleep in the same room."

"Yes, that's true, but I think that would be a little un-called for," Sally said.

"And why is that?"

Percy came through the hall, and stared at us.

"That's your friend!" She yelled in my face.

I nodded slowly.

She started pulling me towards the door.

"You're coming home, right now," Leona said.

"But, I don't want to," I protested.

"I don't care what you want," She yelled.

I saw Percy try, and come to try to help me, but Sally stopped him.

I could see in her eyes that she knew what I was going to do.

I let Leona drag me to her car, and when she opened the passenger door, and yanked my arm out of her grip, yelled no, and ran.

It hurt my feet, for I was barefoot, but I ran as fast as I could.

"Get you ass back here!" I heard behind me.

I ran faster.

I found the mall that was close by that thankfully was opened twenty-four hours, and ran inside.

The mall was kind of empty, but not really. I was thankful of that. I ran past a lot of mini stores, trying to find the right one.

I continued running. I found an elevator that was just closing, and jumped inside just in time.

"You get back here," I heard my mother as the doors closed.

I pushed the button to go to the third level. As the doors opened I pushed all four buttons, and run off.

"Oh, come on!" Some random person yelled that just got on the elevator.

"Sorry!" I yelled and continued running.

I found the fire escape stairs and headed back down to the first floor.

I ran through, not seeing my mother, and ran back to Percy's place. I ran up the stairs taking two at a time. I ran inside the living room and found Sally and Percy sitting on the couch looking worried. They both jumped up when I ran in.

I found my jeans and put them on over the shorts I was wearing.

"Sally, call the police, have them guard you, cuz I can promise you that she's going to come back here to see if I'm here," I said looking for my shirt.

I cursed under my breath when I couldn't find it.

I put on my sneakers.

"Where are you going?" Both Sally and Percy asked at the same time.

I set my phone on the ground, and stepped on it as hard as I could.

"I need a new phone," I said picking it up.

"I'm going with you," Percy said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Sally said, "Keep her safe."

"We'll be back," Percy said.

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me out the door.

Out on the sidewalk I ran to the nearest trash. I took the battery out of my phone, and put the rest in the trash.

"Thought you were getting a new phone," Percy said.

"I am. The plan I have says if I lose my phone, all I need is to bring a piece of it back, and I'll get a new phone for free," I said starting to run again.

"I need that," He mumbled more to himself.

I saw my mother running towards us, and I knew she had seen us. I grabbed Percy's hand, and ran down the alley way that was on our left.

"Do you know how dangerous alley's are in New York?" He asked.

"Do you know how dangerous my mother is?" I retorted.

He shook his head.

"No, no I don't," He said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

I looked behind us, and saw my mother turn down the alley.

It was a dead end.

I looked around. In the darkest corner my the wall was a bunch of boxes.

I pulled Percy to them, and we started climbing them. We made it to the top, and swung our legs over. It wasn't that far of a drop, but since I had broken my ankle jumping off something just earlier I felt scared.

I watched Percy turn his body sideways, grab the wall, and hung from his fingers off the wall then drop about a foot to the ground.

I did as he did, and he caught me as I made it to the ground.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I heard Leona trying to climb the boxes, and took off running.

Percy followed.

I found the Verizon store, and ran inside. I jumped up, and slid across the counter, and hid behind it. Percy did the same.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up to see a woman in her late twenties standing in front of us with her hands on her hips.

"Put your phone to your ear," I said. "And don't look at us."

She just stood there like I was crazy.

"Do it, or I'm not answering you," I said.

She sighed and did as I said.

"We're hiding from someone," I said just loud enough for her to hear me.

"Who?"

"That's none of your business," I snapped.

"If a woman in her late thirties, stringy black hair, and brown eyes that look mean and cruel comes in asking if you seen me or him, say we got in a taxi, and headed north," I said.

She nodded and put the phone down.

We hid for about a minute when I felt her come in.

I heard her walk up to the desk. I pressed myself against the desk. Percy did the same.

"Have you seen a fifteen year old with red hair, and bright blue eyes come in with a boy the same age with dark hair?" I heard Leona ask with fake sweetness and wake worry. "The girl's my daughter."

I pen landed next to me.

"Sorry," The woman mumbles.

She crouched down and slowly grabbed the pen looking at me.

I shook my head vigorously.

She stood back up and cleared her throat.

"I saw someone fitting that description hail a cab. She was with a boy about the same age. They got in and headed north," She said.

Leona started cursing like a trucker. Loudly.

I heard her storm out, I waited a few minutes, and stood up.

The woman turned and looked at me.

"Now, young lady, what have you done to piss your mother off?" She asked.

I smirked.

"I told her no," I said simply.

_**There you guys go. I added more of Madison's mother….later you'll see deeper into Madison's personal life.**_

_**I will try to do a few more chapters today, but I have this dinner thingy, I have tonight around six, six-thirty, and don't know when I'll get back, but I'll do a chapter right before I go to bed. **_

_**I have to leave early tomorrow, so there wont be a chapter tomorrow.**_

_**Im not sure exactly when I'll get another chapter in after tomorrow, but I will try my hardest to upload some… PROMISE!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the long wait, but I had to get ready for the dinner tonight. Yes I know, it's a little early to get ready for dinner, but I had to be ready before my sister got back or she would have killed me. **_

_**Then I just learned how to play cups with four cups….in five minutes! it took me another five minutes though to not mess up, or make one of the cups go flying across the room.**_

_**Oh, yeah, I just remembered im suppose to be writing a story…whoops….well here you go!**_

"While I'm here," I continued after she finished laughing. "I need to replace my phone. I lost it."

"Name?" She asked.

"Madison Greer."

She typed on her computer in front of her.

"You get a free replacement if you have a piece of your phone with you," She said.

I nodded and handed her the battery. One eyebrow went up.

"You lost your phone, but you managed to get the battery before losing it?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, ma'am," I said simply.

She shook her head slowly and muttered something under her breath.

She typed something else.

"Do you want the same number?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Go and pick out the phone you want, and then come and tell me," She said.

"The Galaxy S4," I said not moving.

"Okay," She said dragging out the syllables.

She went through a door that was behind her, and reappeared a second later.

She opened the box with my new phone in it, and turned it on, and activated it for me.

"Do you want the free sim card that comes with the plan?" She asked.

I nodded and she grabbed something from the drawer in front of her. Then she activated that for me too.

When she was done she handed me my new phone.

"Thanks," I said.

We left and headed back to his place. We kept to the shadows, making sure my mother wasn't hiding somewhere. When we came into view of Percy's place I looked for my mothers car, but it wasn't there.

We went back upstairs. Sally was sitting on the couch, looking worried. When she saw us, she got up and hugged us both.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go to school Monday," Sally said.

I nodded, fully understanding what she meant.

I pulled my jeans off, and we went to sleep

Annabeth and Grover came over after breakfast, and Percy and I told them everything that had happened last night.

"I think you should go to camp early," Annabeth said when we finished our story.

"I cant just stop going to school," I said.

"You don't need to," Sally said.

"What ever you learn in school wont really help you in camp," Sally said.

I looked at her.

They continued talking, and I zoned out to my own thoughts.

"I'll go early," I said making everyone jump because I hadn't talked in a while. "But I have some things at home that I need."

"It's not smart to go to your house," Sally said.

"In my….predicament I have at home, I know how to sneak in and out," I said.

She looked torn in either letting me go or not letting me.

"Only if you take them," She said pointing to Annabeth, Percy, and Grover.

I sighed.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," I mumbled.

Grover drove all of us to my house. I told him to park about a block away, so Leona wouldn't see us.

Grover stayed in the car in case we needed a quick get away.

When we got close to my house we started hiding behind bushes, and anything else we could hide behind.

"The car's not there," Percy whispered.

I looked at the house. It didn't look as if any lights were on, and he was right, there was no car.

"That doesn't mean she's not home," I whispered back. "Follow me."

We snuck to the back of the house.

"Percy, you stay, and be look out," I whispered.

By the look on his face I could tell he was about to argue.

"I don't exactly want you to help me pack my things," I whispered.

His face kind of fell.

"Me neither," He whispered.

"Signal if you see or hear my mom," I whispered.

"How?"

"I don't know. I think your smart enough to figure it out," I whispered.

Annabeth laughed.

"Maybe," She whispered.

I smiled.

I climbed up the tree we were hiding behind, and Annabeth followed.

She kept grunting, and whispering things like "I hate climbing trees. Ow, you stupid branch."

That kept me smiling.

We made it the roof, and I opened the window that was the attic.

We climbed through quietly.

We stood there, letting our eyes adjust to the lack of light.

I motioned for Annabeth to follow when I could see better.

We went to the back wall, and then crawled through the vent that was there.

We came to the first vent that was under us. It was my bedroom.

I picked up the vent slowly and quietly, and peeked into my room. The light was off, and the only light in the room was coming in through the window.

I went past the vent, then turned onto my back and put my feet through the hole. I grabbed the side of the hole, and slowly let myself down onto my bed, that was underneath the vent.

I landed on my bed with no noise, and moved out of the way just as Annabeth came through the vent.

I grabbed two duffle bags that I had in my closet.

"What do you want me to do?" Annabeth asked in a breathless whisper.

I pointed the my clothes hanging in the closet. She nodded and started putting them in one of the duffle bags.

I went through my drawers getting what I needed.

I packed some pictures that I had, and some shoes.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I whispered.

"I don't think now is a good time to use the bathroom," Annabeth whispered.

"I have a couple things I need that are in there."

She nodded, and I opened my bedroom door slowly and quietly.

I peeked my head through to see the hall was empty. I went to the first door to my left. It was the bathroom.

I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, my brush, and some other….things, then went back to my room.

I put my things in the duffle bag.

"Ready?" I asked.

She grabbed one duffle bag, and I grabbed the other.

I pointed to my door, and she nodded.

We snuck through the hall, and past my mom's room, and down the stairs.

I notice she steps every spot I did. That was smart because this house was creaky, and I knew all the safe spots to step.

We were going past the living room when a light came on.

My head whipped to my right, and saw Leona sitting in a chair with a big butcher's knife in her hand.

"I knew you would come here," She said standing up.

_**So I hope you liked the chapter. I just found out that I might be leaving after the dinner thingy I have to go to tonight, but that's not a absolute thing, but that might mean this is my last chapter.**_

_**Nice place to leave you hanging…don't cha think?**_

_**Lol….i'll try to do another chapter, but right now I have to go and pack.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! I finished packing faster than I thought, and I have just enough time to do another chapter!**_

_**I do not own PJO….only Madison Greer and Leona Greer….well and the woman at the Verizon store….but she was just an extra…**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Leona stood up slowly, and took one step towards up.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth grab her phone out of her pocket, and text someone.

She saw me slightly looking and whispered to quietly for Leona to hear, "Told Percy to go out front, and Grover to get the house."

I looked at my mother again.

"Why do you do this to me?" I asked.

Something flashed in her eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"I've told you, you're the reason your father left us. He never wanted a child, and I refused to give you up," She took another step closer.

I saw Grover pull up in front of the house.

Leona took a step closer, and I took a step back, so did Annabeth.

I decided to go for it.

"Ever think he left because of you?" I asked.

Her eyes filled with rage, but it disappeared.

"Once, but then you walked into the room I was in, and knew you were the reason," She said slowly.

I took another step back.

She looked lost in though, so I took the chance.

I nudged Annabeth, and motioned to the front door.

"One," She whispered. "Two….three."

We ran to the door, not making a noise. The door was what gave us away.

"Get back here, you ungrateful-"

I didn't hear the rest because I slammed the door in her face.

We ran to the car.

I heard the door handle jiggle, I had locked it from the inside before shutting it.

Annabeth hopped in the back with Percy and I just opened the passenger side door when Leona ran towards us.

"GO!" I yelled without being in the car fully. Grover waited until I was all the way into the car, and hit the gas as I was shutting the door.

We peeled out of there like crazy people.

We drive to Percy's.

"Got everything you needed?" Sally asked.

I nodded.

"Hey, mom?" Percy asked.

"Yes?" Sally asked.

"Since I was expelled out of school, can I just go to camp early?" He asked. He looked hopeful.

Sally looked as if she was about to say no, but Percy said, "It would be helpful to Maddie. She's not going to know anybody there."

She looked as if she was having an internal battle, but she finally nodded hesitantly.

"I'm going to go pack," He said heading to his room.

"I would go to, but I have to finish school," Annabeth said.

"I'll be going, since Percy is," Grover said smiling.

I smiled to.

"At least I'll no a few people there at first. That will be really helpful," I said.

"Well, I have to go," Annabeth said. "Dad wants me home early for school tomorrow."

She gave me hug.

"See you real soon," She said.

I nodded.

"Bye Sally, Grover. BYE PERCY!" She said loudly.

"BYE ANNABETH!" He yelled back.

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night," I said to Sally.

"No problem," She said. "When Annabeth told me that-" She said Grover looking at us. "About your predicament, I don't think I was going to let you go home."

I laughed.

She gave me a hug.

Percy came out with a bag full of stuff.

"Bye, mom, see you when school starts," Percy said kissing Sally's cheek.

"Stay safe. All three of you," She said.

We left.

On the car ride I drew a few things I saw out the window.

After about five drawings we were finally there.

We walked through the entrance. It was really pretty.

In camp there weren't a lot of people.

"There'll be more when summer break comes around," Percy said.

Grover was now walking without the crutches. I could see why he used them in public. It looked like there was something majorly something wrong with his legs by the way he walked.

I looked around us. In front of us there was a big building, we were heading towards it.

There were cabins. They were arranged so it looked like a giant U.

We went up the stairs the big house.

There was a guy in a wheelchair on the porch, reading a book.

"Chiron, this is Madison Greer," Percy said. "Maddie, this is Chiron. He sort of runs the camp."

He held out his hand, and I took it and shook it.

"Hi, Madison. Welcome to camp Half-Blood."

_**Sorry the chapters a little shorter than usual. I hoped you liked it.**_

_**Oh, and I just found out I'm leaving tomorrow…. I'll do another chapter tonight before I go to bed…. Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to upload a chapter, but i still haven't gotten wifi...it'll be about a month or so until i do...**_

_**PJO does not belong to me...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"I'm glad to be here, I think," I said carefully.

Chiron laughed.

He took me around he camp, showing me where and what everything was.

"Since we don't know who your godly parent is, you'll have to stay in the Hermes' cabin," Chiron said.

I nodded, and headed over to cabin 11, and opened the front door slowly.

the first thing that greeted me was the noise. it was really loud.

I looked around. Sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows were spread oout everywhere on the floor. Both boys and girls messing with each other.

I saw a boy around 11 years old sneak over to an unintened sleeping bag, and take something that was inside of it.

I turned around and headed to cabin 3.

I knocked on the door, and slowly opened it. Percy was unpacking his bags, and putting his things away.

When he saw me, he smiled.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I need a favor," I said.

"Depends."

"Can I leave my bags in here?" I asked.

"Hermes cabin?" He asked with a grimace.

I nodded.

"Yeah, you can leave your bags in here. Just don't be making a mess, or coming in here in the middle of the night," He said grinning.

"Yeah, and don't you be going through my bags," I said putting them down.

I left before he could say anything.

It was lunch time, so i got in line to get food.

I got a hamburger, chips, an apple, and sat down at the Hermes table.

I started eating and got interupted by someone screaming.

I choked down the food in my mouth, and ran towards where the scream came from.

I found some 11 year old up in a tree with a scratch above her left eye, and she had her right arm cradled to her chest. She was staring at something to my left.

When I looked, I couldn't see anything, so I climbed up the tree to the girl.

"Why are you up a tree?" I asked,

"I didn't want to be up the tree," She said a little angrily. "I was thrown up here by a demon."

My eyes widened in surpirse, and I quickly climbed back down the tree.

"Aren't you going to help me down?" She asked.

I looked back up at her, and shook my head.

"If there's a demon, your probably safer up there," I said running off.

I heard her yell some not-so-friendly words that should never be repeated, but kept running.

I ran to the Big House and found Chiron sitting on the porch.

"Chiron, there's been a report of a demon in camp," I said breathlessly.

His smile faded.

"Go tell everyone," He said going into the Big House.

"DEMON ATTACK! DEMON ATTACK!" I yelled running through camp.

Everybody looked at me weirdly. Some of the campers didn't move, or take me seriously, but all the rest got up, and grabbed weopans.

I looked around for any signs of a demon, but found none.

Next thing I know something touched my arm, and I jumped around ten feet in the air.

"Dang, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Percy said.

I took a deep breath to slow my heart rate.

"You hear there's a demon in the camp?" I asked.

His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I was eating when I heard this scream, and I found a girl up in a tree, saying a demon threw her up there," I said.

He grabbed his pen/sword, and uncapped it.

He looked around, but just like me, found nothing.

We kept looking around, and a few minutes later I heard something strange.

"You hear that?" I asked straining my ears.

"No," He said. "What do you hear?"  
I shook my head slowly and said, "It sounds like something is dragging on the ground. No, like something is crawling on the ground. Kind of slithering sound, like a snake."

He looked confused, but then it looked as though he could hear what I could.

I continued to look around, and noticed more campers had joined Percy, and I, and were also looking around. They all looked as though they heard the weird slithering sound.

I pin-pointed the general area of the noise, and once again Percy scared the crap out of me.

"I dont think you should be fighting. You have had no training," He said.

"I don't need trianing to know how to fight," I said

"Just because you _think_ you know how to fight, doesn't mean you _know_ how to fight," He said

I glared at him. "I helping whether you like it or not," I said stobbornly.

He opened his mouth to argue, but was interuppted when the demon came out of the trees.

It was a woman from the waist up, but from the waist down it was a snake. She has long, smooth, light brown hair, and is pale. She was standing at about ten feet, and looked pissed.

She stopped, and looked around at us. She grinned wickedly, and licked her lips.

"Look at all thessse yummy children," She hissed. "Ssso many to choossse from."

She was talking in a whispery way, and kind of slowly.

Her grin grew bigger.

"Maybe I could jussst eat all of you?" She made it sound like a question.

She slowly started toward us, and a camper from the Hermes cabin, made the mistake of chargering the demon.

She picked him up, and held him close to her mouth.

"A voulenteer?" She asked him.

The camper shook his head vigerously.

She laughed coldly.

She lifted him over her mouth, and opened wide.

Before she could drop him in her mouth some other camper threw something at her. She whipped her head to the camper, and dropped the guy onto the ground.

She slowly advanced the camper who threw something at her.

"That's Lamia," Percy whispered breathily in my ear.

My head swam in the storied I have read about her.

I suddenly ran off the kitchen.

I grabbed a thing of rosemary, some salt, and ran back to where Lamia was.

"Get her to the fire pit," I told Percy.

Instad of arguing he did as I said.

I made a fire in the pit, quicker than it should seem possible, and climbed up the tree that was about five feet away.

I waited anxiously, and finally saw Laima getting closer and closer.

When she was right about me, I motioned to Percy to keep her right there, and I tossed some rosemary on her head.

She didn't notice.

Then I pored salt on her head.

Still, she didn't notice.

Then I had to do something really risky. Something that would be considered stupid, but life saving.

I took a deep breath, and jumped down onto Lamia.

_**Like my cliff-hanger? XD**_

_**Right now I am scarred...can't tell you why or what scarred me, but just know I am mentally scarred...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

**Don't really have much to say, but PJO is sadly not mine...**

I almost landed on her head, but she moved at the last second, but I managed to wrap my arms around her neck.

Lamia noticed that something, or in the case someone was dangling from her neck.

She reached for me with her arms, but I pulled her hair, and she hissed in pain.

She struggled to get me off her, but failed.

As she stuggled she got closer to the flames.

She noticed that, and tried to get away, but everyone made sure she didn't get away.

Finally, Lamia got right along the lines of the fire pit, and I gave her everyhting I had, and she fell sideways.

We both landed in the fire, but she burst into flames, while my clothes caught fire, and I jumped out of the pit, and was instantly attacked again, but this time with water.

I guessed thats the work of Percy.

I looked behind me to no longer see Lamia, just flames.

The fire looked normal, as if nothing was just burning alive in them, as if someone(me) almost died in them.

Everyone gathered around me to see if I'm okay, and someone dicided to grab my upper arm, and I yelped in pain.

They instantly let go, and I 'accendently' gave them a dirty look.

"What's hurt?" Percy asked.

I carefully moved the sleeve on my shirt, which hurt a lot, and saw a bad burn.

"I was just a little over cooked," I said.

I was trying to keep the conversation light.

He didn't looked amused.

I looked down at my clothes, and saw that they were all burnt up, and patches were missing.

My tummy was showing, and the bottom part of my pant legs were missing.

"Lets go to the infermery," Annabeth said, gently grabbing my hand to lead me.

I went without argument or hesitation.

Once there, someone cleaned me up, after I was able to quit squrming around enough, and a lot of yelling(from me).

I went to my cabin, and changed into fresh clothes, and just threw my ruined clothes away.

When I went back out everyone was talking about the attack.

"There's no way it could have gotten in..."

"Someone on the inside had to it..."

"I wonder who..."

"Maybe she did it..."

I stopped when I heard that and glared at the person who said it.

It was some blond from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Yeah, I let the Lamia in, and then killed her myself, which could have killed me in the process. If I had let it in, I would have at least let it eat the Aphrodite cabin first." I said.

Then I walked away without another word.

I went to the Big House to speak to Chiron about what had _really _happened.

I opened the front door and took one step inside when I hear, "Madison Greer, what in the world did you do?!"


End file.
